


Morning of a Househusband

by geekfreakwrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Househusband Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi and his twin babies, Parent Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekfreakwrites/pseuds/geekfreakwrites
Summary: Kakashi’s morning starts with the cries of his twin babies. He dedicated his whole life to the village. Now, he wants to dedicate his whole life to his wife and twin children.





	Morning of a Househusband

Kakashi’s morning starts with the cries of his twin babies. They usually sleep on top of his chest so their wails were loud and clear.

The boy was Ren, and the girl was Mizuki, both just turning two years old. Ren and Mizuki both had silver hair and green eyes. If Kakashi was to be honest, he’d say the Hatake twins were the most gorgeous children he’s ever seen.

“Alright, alright. I’ll get up and make you guys breakfast.” Kakashi groaned as he grabbed his two children and set them on the floor. The two of them immediately latched onto his leg, Ren on his left, and Mizuki on his right. The twins were lazy to move themselves so they let their father’s strong legs carry them. Kakashi hummed as he moved around the kitchen, the twins still on his legs, and prepared breakfast for his twins and himself.

His wife was too busy to return home last night. When Tsunade appointed Sakura as the Hokage last year, he was relieved that he didn’t have to take the job. He more than happily agreed to take care of the house and children. Kakashi has dedicated his life to the village, now that his family has become a higher priority, he wanted to dedicate his life to them.

Breakfast was ready. He grabbed Ren and set him on the high chair in front of the dining table, then did the same for Mizuki. After setting the plates he seated himself between the twins, took off his mask, and started eating until he heard Mizuki cry.

“Papa~! Papa~!” Mizuki sobbed. 

The thing is, Mizuki was papa’s little girl. She didn’t want to eat if her papa doesn’t feed her.

“If you can’t learn to eat by yourself I’m going to clean this up.” Kakashi said a little sternly and made a movement of picking up the dishes.

Mizuki looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Mizuki.

Mizuki’s eyes were big and teary.

“That’s not fair.” Kakashi commented, his resolve weakening by the second.

Mizuki made a pout and looked down dejectedly.

“Okay, okay! I will feed you!” Kakashi surrendered, putting the plate back down. He picked up Mizuki’s spoon and started feeding her.

When he finished feeding Mizuki, he turned around to check up on Ren. The boy had already finished eating up on his own.

“You’re a very independent and mature boy.” Kakashi said proudly.

Ren looked at him boredly.

Kakashi tried to make a funny face.

Ren looked at him as if he was stupid.

“You’re a very arrogant boy, you know that?” Kakashi told him.

Ren didn’t mind.

Kakashi turned around and made the same funny face to Mizuki. The girl giggled cheerfully. His heart warmed instantly. “Sweetheart stay with papa forever. Never get married. Never!”

Then realizing something, Kakashi stood up from his chair and announced to the kids. “Okay children. Your mother probably hasn’t eaten anything. Let’s go and deliver brunch.”

After they cleaned up and prepared themselves, they left the house. The twins were lazy to walk so they latched on to his legs again as they headed towards the Hokage Tower. He could hear the villagers whispering, “awwwwwww” and “how cute”. It was quite embarrassing at first, but now it felt good to show off his beautiful children to the world.

After knocking twice, and given the permission to enter, he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

Sakura was seated at her desk looking tired. Her advisor Yamanaka Ino standing next to her, looking the same.

Not anticipating her family's impromptu visit, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Her exhausted face brightened up as she walked around the desk to greet them. “Kakashi...Ren! Mizuki!” 

“I’ll check on the hospital,” Ino said and nodded towards Kakashi in greeting before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ren jumped at Sakura and she took him in her arms. He cried, “Mama~! Mama~!” and hugged Sakura tightly.

Oh yeah, Ren was a mama’s boy. 

“I figured you probably didn’t eat anything since last night, so I made brunch. You need to eat something.” Kakashi said as he held up the food container. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Sakura smiled. “I was tired but you guys just made my day.”

“Try not to work so hard,” Kakashi said concerned. Then, he clapped his hands to get Ren and Misaki’s attention. “Children, your mother’s busy. Let’s go home and let her do her job!”

Ren looked back at Sakura. Sakura looked at Ren.

Ren’s eyes were big and teary.

“You want to stay with mama?” Sakura asked. She didn’t think she’d be able to deny him.

“None of that boy!” Kakashi grabbed Ren by the collar of his neck, kissed Sakura's cheek goodbye, and promptly left the office with Mizuki still clinging on to his leg.

After her family left, Sakura dug into the brunch with gusto. She couldn't control the huge smile on her face. Today she was going back home early, no matter what.

She loved her family too much to stay away from them any day longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I never write romance or family fics. But I wanted to try something new and test if this genre is something I could step a foot on. Was it alright? Terrible? Please let me know!


End file.
